


Oh My God, They Were Soulmates

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Short, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU, like seriously this is a tiny baby fic oh my goodness, that one's a stretch but sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Logan drags Virgil out to a coffee shop, in an AU where your soulmate’s first words to you will appear on your skin, and Logan finds his soulmate. Virgil laughs at it for about two seconds before someone leans over and whispers “and they were soulmates”, and Virgil feels the words appear on the back of his neck.





	Oh My God, They Were Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3

Virgil sighed heavily, he knew that Logan wasn’t exactly the most extroverted person, and it genuinely upset him that the one day he wants to stay in and do nothing is the day that Logan actually wants to go out. He decided that going out would be less painful than saying no, and allowed himself to be dragged out the door and down the street.

“Virgil, you know if you don’t want to be here you can go home, right?”

“Yeah, I know, you only told me fifty times.”

“It never hurts to check, I understand that you didn’t exactly want to go out and if I didn’t ask I would have felt as if I was forcing you into something.”

“It’s fine, Logan. Besides, coffee actually sounds nice.” Logan glanced over his shoulder, very clearly not convinced, but he didn’t say anything. The two made it the rest of the way down the street in a comfortable silence.

A small bell on the door jingled softly as they entered, Logan wasted no time in stepping into line and giving his phone a quick glance to check the time. Virgil tapped his shoulder and vaguely gestured towards the counter, which was a fair distance away.

“Looks like they have someone new working today.” Logan glanced up, nodding slightly.

“I suppose so.” They fell into silence again, the line was moving slowly despite it only being a few people, Virgil glanced up as the bell chimes again, only to look back down almost immediately. While he had no idea who it was that walked in, they were wearing a rather tight white tank top and Virgil knew that he would end up staring, which was absolutely not what he wanted to do to a stranger. Though he had to admit, they didn’t look half bad.. He huffed slightly, an unnoticeable sound, in attempt to clear his mind. He had no right to be thinking about someone that way, definitely not someone he didn’t even know. He glanced up again as Logan tapped his shoulder, signaling that the line had moved. They were at the front now, something that Virgil thought would take forever.

He hadn’t been paying attention as Logan went to order his usual drink, but he was completely thrown off guard when Logan’s wrist gave the tiniest golden glow, tiny cursive letters appearing across his arm. They both glanced up, only to find the new barista- Patton, as the name tag said- had the same looping writing across his cheek, only with different words. It was a second before Logan spoke.

“Would this make you my soulmate?” Patton chuckled slightly.

“I think it would!”

A small laugh sounded behind them, though only Virgil seemed to notice, and he felt someone shift closer from behind him.

“And they were soulmates.” The voice was a tiny whisper at most, though a rather good impression of the vine, yet Virgil felt as if a pen had been dragged across his neck. He felt it as the invisible pen carefully scribbled out the words, in what he could only imagine was a combination of his and the stranger’s handwriting. He turned around with a small smile, only to be met with the face of the stranger who had walked in earlier.

“Oh my god they were soulmates.” The soft golden glow appeared around the stranger’s arm, with a barely noticeable red undertone, and the invisible pen made Virgil’s words spill down over his shoulder. The stranger gave a smile, another tiny laugh escaped his lips, and Virgil found himself staring. The pair smiled at each other for a moment, until the stranger spoke up

“I must admit, this isn’t how I imagined I’d meet you, but might I get your name my dear?”

“Hm, well ‘my dear’ works just fine, but I will answer to ‘Virgil’, and you?”

“Roman, though I’m sure any lovely nicknames you may come up with will work as well.” Roman winked, earning a tiny laugh from Virgil.

He silently thanked Logan for dragging him out this morning.


End file.
